Let s burn together
by VLover29
Summary: Todos creemos que nuestras vidas son más difíciles que las del resto, creamos nuestro propio infierno. Cuando dos mártires se encuentran creyendo que podrán salvarse, el riesgo de lastimarse con los pedazos es grave pero cuando se enamoran es mil veces peor. - Estoy atrapado en este infierno- / - Ardamos juntos, Edward- (BXE)
1. Prefacio

_Los personajes pertenecen a la saga Twilight, el trama de la historia es propia._

 _Lets burn together_

 **Prefacio.**

Cada persona crea su propio infierno con la cantidad de dolor y castigo que uno cree merecer. O tal vez, el dolor que sentimos es equivalente al infierno que nos creamos. Lo único cierto es que creemos que nuestro calvario es el mayor, que nadie sufre como nosotros.

Y cuando alguien juega al mártir creemos que es solo eso, un juego. O nos asqueamos de su debilidad, de su lloriqueo por que esa persona no ha sufrido nada a comparación de nosotros. Si supiera. Y aquella persona pensara, ante nuestra frialdad y falta de sensibilidad, que no los comprendemos por que nosotros no hemos sufrido como _él._

Lo curioso es cuando dos mártires se encuentran. Lo malo es cuando creen que pueden recoger los trozos, pegarlos y cuando arreglen a la otra persona se habrán arreglado así mismos. Lo peor es que no compones nada y solo te cortas los dedos con esos fragmentos.

Yo no soy una mártir. O eso creo. Nací en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Estados Unidos lleno de casas blancas sobre jardines verdes y perfectos. Los pocos habitantes son todos ejemplares; Los hombres son en su mayoría padres trabajadores y amorosos que llegan a cenar todas las noches a sus casas. Las mujeres mayores de treinta años siguen el estereotipo de esposa florero, cuerpos esculturales, siempre impecables con sonrisas enormes que dejan ver lo felices que son. El paquete se completa con unos hijos modelo, practicando algún deporte, ayudando en la comunidad y manteniendo calificaciones impresionantes. Manejan autos del año y vacacionan en el caribe cada verano. Forks es el pueblo perfecto que alberga a las familias perfectas.

A excepción de la mía. Mi madre es inglesa y llegó a Estados Unidos huyendo de sus estrictos y millonarios padres. Conoció a mi padre con quien se caso dos meses después. En tan solo diez meses ya tenia un esposo, una hija y una bonita casa en un pueblo de ensueño. No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, como cualquier persona, pero si recuerdo a mi madre siempre elegante con el cabello castaño recogido en un moño tirante y a mi padre alzándome en brazos cada noche al llegar del trabajo. Recuerdo que tenia once años la última vez que vi a mi padre y doce cuando, por primera vez, intente recoger a mi madre del suelo después de que se bebiera una botella de whisky.

A los quince me di cuenta que todo era apariencia y de que ya no quería hacerlo más. Sentí el verdadero peso de la vida sobre mis hombros y mientras escuchaba a mi madre romper la vajilla en el piso de abajo me fume mi primer cigarro con la mitad del cuerpo saliendo de la ventana de mi habitación en un estúpido intento de que el olor no entrara a la casa y me descubrieran. No lo hizo. Nunca se daba cuenta. Un año después bebí mi primera botella de alcohol solo por que quería olvidar lo silenciosa que estaba mi casa, los tres días que mi madre llevaba afuera y el pánico que me invadía pensar que tal vez no volvería; como había hecho mi padre.

A los diecisiete años ya era lo antagónico a la imagen de Forks. Mi madre seguía disfrazando su infierno con la fachada de madre dedicada, lo cual me había obligado a ser la villana, la hija descarriada que nunca había tenido la figura paterna en su vida. Y estaba bien con eso, hasta que lo conocí. Me desequilibro, se me metió entre la piel y los huesos, en esa parte donde sientes bombear la sangre. Desarmo mis barreras con su mirada perdida, sus ojos brillantes que escondían un grito de auxilio que note ya cuando era demasiado tarde. Yo no era una mártir. Hasta que él me enseño a serlo, de una manera tan fácil que no me di cuenta cuando el sufrimiento se convirtió en parte de mi vida. El construyo un espacio común en nuestros infiernos personales, donde la llama ardía con mas fiereza y el dolor tomaba diferentes formas para invadirnos con su placer masoquista.

Y es entonces, en el momento en que te cortas, que te das cuenta que lo terrible es cuando te enamoras del mártir.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Dejen quejas, opiniones, consejos o recomendaciones para la historia. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo ni subo nada así que cualquier comentario es más que bien recibido!**

 **Gracias lectoras!**


	2. ¿Who lives next door?

_Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Twilight, la trama es mía._

Let´s Burn Together 

**Capitulo 1. ¿Who lives next door?**

Me lo quede viendo sin decir palabra. Realmente no tenia nada más que decir, ya había dicho lo justo y eso de lanzar rollos solo para sentirme mejor no iba conmigo. Prefería lo directo.

-Lo siento, Mike- dije en voz baja mientras dejaba un billete sobre la mesa.

Alzo la mirada y me di cuenta que tenia los ojos rojos aunque su rostro estaba inmutable. Asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo pero negué y me puse de pie con prisa. Odiaba estos momentos. La gente decía que lo hacia por que lo disfrutaba pero no es cierto. Solo un ser sin corazón podía disfrutar algo como esto, yo simplemente no sentía nada. Ni felicidad ni tristeza. Tampoco sentía remordimiento por que lo que hacia era necesario, la próxima semana cumpliríamos tres meses de relación. Debía hacerlo ahora o seria muy tarde.

Sentí el aire gélido quemarme la piel apenas puse un pie fuera de la cafetería. Las calles estaban vacías, apenas era principios de verano y la mayoría de las personas ya se habían largado de este pueblo. No me sorprendía, Forks era tan deprimente con su cielo nublado que vivir aquí era estar atrapado en un interminable invierno. Abrí la puerta de mi pequeño auto, un beetle rojo deportivo, y arroje mi bolso al siento del copiloto. El olor a café y nicotina del interior me reconforto. Había algo en esa combinación de olores que me recordaba a casa. Estaba dando reversa mientras colocaba el aleatorio del reproductor cuando el sonido de un claxon me hizo saltar en mi asiento y pisar el freno hasta el fondo.

-¿Qué carajos?- mire por el retrovisor para encontrarme con un volvo plateado estacionado a más de metro y medio de mi bloqueándome la salida del estacionamiento.

¡Ni siquiera estaba cerca de rozarle el maldito auto y era él quien estorbaba! Toque el claxon tres veces y cada vez dejaba la mano más tiempo del necesario sobre el. El auto no se movió ni un centímetro y tampoco lo hizo el conductor.

-Maldita sea- gruñí abriendo la puerta del auto de un golpe.

Camine hacia la ventanilla del piloto y toque dos veces con los nudillos. La ventana se bajo y dejo ver a un hombre de sonrisa engreída con unos lentes obscuros cubriéndole los ojos. Ha de ser ciego, eso tendría sentido.

-Estas obstruyendo mi paso- dije con la voz más tranquila que pude.

Se quito los lentes de sol revelando unos impresionantes ojos verdes enmarcados por unas pestañas negras y rizadas. Enarque una ceja cuando me di cuenta que este dichoso hombre solo se me quedaba viendo con su estúpida sonrisa. Bonita y estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Eres mudo o sordo?- presione cruzándome de brazos.

-Ninguno de los dos, soy Edward Cullen- dijo con una voz gruesa y ronca que contrastaba totalmente con su aspecto de niño mimado- ¿Y tu eres?-

Traque saliva y me relamí los labios. Hay que admitirlo, podía ser una perra sin corazón la mayoría de las veces pero no podía evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara hacia cierto tipos de hombres. Este, por ejemplo.

-Solo mueve tu carro para que pueda salir-

Sonrió pero yo ya estaba dándome la vuelta para volver a mi auto, así que si dijo algo más no lo escuche. Azoté la puerta y toque el claxon. Estaba por tocar una segunda vez cuando vi que comenzó a moverse. Paso por mi lado, tan pegado a mi auto que pensé que me golpearía, y saludó. Maldito engreído. Esa era justamente la clase de hombre por la que era quien era ahora. Metí la reversa y esta vez si logre salir a la calle e incorporarme al trafico vespertino de Forks.

Una leve llovizna empezó a caer cuando estacione fuera de mi casa. Todo estaba en silencio, el auto de mi madre estaba en el garaje pero yo sabia que no había nadie dentro. Renee se había casado con su segundo marido, Phil, hace unos cinco meses y desde entonces ha pasado más tiempo viajando que en casa. Dejo el whisky y nos mudamos un barrio más exclusivo que el anterior a las afueras de Forks. Lo cierto es que la casa me encantaba. Era del tamaño perfecto con un estilo de cabaña, pisos de madera, paredes forradas con tapiz café y beige, chimenea de piedra y lo mejor de todo; una terraza en el tercer piso, cuadrada con ventanales del suelo hasta el techo que daban al bosque tan espeso que era imposible ver más allá de la primera fila de arboles.

Durante el día la casa era un hervidero de gente, las señoras que se encargaban de la limpieza, el jardinero, el chofer, la cocinera y no se cuantos empleados más de Phil. Un lujo innecesario a mi parecer; con mi madre solo habíamos dispuesto de una señora que nos ayudaba y había sido más que suficiente. Sin embargo, por las noches la casa estaba tan silenciosa que podía escuchar el aire silbando alrededor y si ponía verdadera atención, el crujido de las hojas bajo la pisada de algún animalito. No me molestaba, lo bonito de la soledad es que cuando aprendes a sentirla, a disfrutarla, ya no quieres salir de ella.

Subí a mi habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso al final del pasillo. Era sencilla, paredes blancas, una cama, un tocador, un escritorio pegado a la ventana y un librero que ocupaba toda la pared del extremo opuesto. Cambie toda mi ropa fría por una cómoda pijama y recogí mi cabello en un moño alto. Salí a la terraza con mi libro favorito en una mano y la cajetilla de cigarros en la otra. Me acomodé en el sillón pegado al ventanal del lado izquierdo que me permitía ver un lateral de la casa y el patio trasero de la casa vecina. La casa de a lado había sido la primera en esta parte del pueblo, muchísimo antes que se construyera la zona residencial. Es propiedad de la familia Cullen, quienes podrían ser solo un mito por que jamás se les ha visto, se cree que viven ahí por que los trabajadores entran puntuales en la mañana y se retiran por la tarde.

Pensé en todos los rumores que corrían por el pueblo mientras encendía el pitillo y le daba una fuerte calada. El sabor a menta con piscas de nicotina me inundo la boca, el humo bailo sobre mi lengua y me permitió relajarme. Decían que era una familia grande, de tres a cinco hijos, aunque algunos decían que eran diez pero lo veía improbable. Un medico de renombre que había perdido su licencia y ahora vivía exiliado del mundo castigándose por sus errores. Otros decían que el doctor se había vuelto loco y tenia encerrada a toda su familia en el sótano. El mejor de todos es el que afirmaba que era una familia de vampiros. Yo creía que ahí no vivía nadie, que se habían mudado hace mucho y nadie se había dado cuenta. Da igual, el punto es que estoy completamente sola.

Estaba enfrascada en la vida de Elizabeth Bennet cuando escuche un estruendo. Se me cayó el libro del susto mientras intentaba descifrar de donde provenía. Sonaba como el motor de un auto pero como aquellos modificados que rugen con cada cambio de velocidad. Contuve la respiración mientras escuchaba el sonido de la grava al revolverse. El ruido era tal que por un momento creí que el auto estaba dentro de mi casa. _Por favor, por favor que no sea nadie._ Me asomé por el ventanal al mismo que un auto negro con las ventanas completamente polarizadas se detenía al frente de la casa vecina. _Por favor que no sean vampiros._ Abrí con un cuidado impresionante la puerta para salir al exterior, desde ahí lograba ver el jardín trasero y la entrada de los vecinos. Se apagó el motor del auto, dejando que una inquietante calma cayera sobre mi, no se oía ni un solo ruido y me hice más pequeña en una esquina intentando ver sin ser vista.

La puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo, cerrándose segundos después. Todas las luces del exterior estaban apagadas a excepción de la farola que alumbraba la carretera y la de la puerta principal de los Cullen, ninguna era suficiente para dejarme ver al conductor misterioso. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal, en parte por el frio y en parte por los sonidos metálicos que rompían la quietud de la noche. Un golpe. Algo siendo arrastrado por la grava. Un tintineo. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo hacia el interior de la casa cuando la figura se plantó bajo la lámpara y pude verlo.

Era un hombre muy alto, podía ver unas piernas delgadas y largas embutidas en un par de jeans, los hombros anchos iban cubiertos por una tela negra. No lograba ver su rostro pero parecía ser rubio con el cabello largo. En la mano llevaba una maleta que era lo que provocaba el sonido de la grava. Se paro de golpe y movió la cabeza hacia mí. Me quede paralizada cuando comprendí que me estaba mirando, podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mi y el corazón martillándome en los oídos. Me había inclinado sobre el barandal sin darme cuenta, retrocedí como alma que lleva el diablo a pesar de que, inconscientemente, sabia que no podía haberme visto. No con toda la obscuridad alrededor de mi. Segundos después siguió su camino, perdiéndose en el interior de la casa.

El calor de mi habitación me recibió de manera sobrecogedora. Tenia el cuerpo helado y entumido como si hubiese pasado horas nadando en el rio congelado. Había observado la casa unos minutos más, esperando ver salir a alguien más. No se había encendido ninguna luz ni vuelto a escuchar otro ruido. Es como si la casa se hubiese tragado al hombre. Estaba nerviosa, era normal, no había nadie a quien pedir auxilio si un doctor loco decidía venir a matarme o peor, a convertirme en vampiro. Me metí entre las sabanas pegando las rodillas al pecho con el celular en las manos. Había mandando más de veinte mensajes a Alice, mi mejor amiga, pero no había obtenido respuesta. Deje la marcación rápida lista mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba dejar de pensar en el conductor fantasma.

Me desperté con un dolor martillante en la nuca. Había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas y soñando con vampiros rubios bañados en sangre. Mi sangre. El sol entraba en rayos suaves a través de las ventanas y se escurría por el piso convirtiendo las esquinas en obscuros fantasmas. Con el susto de anoche, estar sola me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Mi celular solo tenia llamadas perdidas de Mike, la ultima persona a la que pediría venir.

Tire la taza de café cuando un ruido vidrioso llenó la casa. Alguien tocaba la puerta, eran golpes rápidos y fuertes. No hice ningún movimiento, me quede de pie con el café mojándome la planta de los pies. No esperaba a nadie. Las piernas comenzaron a picarme y gritarme que corriera. Estaba apunto de hacerles caso cuando escuche un grito.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, venga abre la puerta!- Era Alice.

Solté el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo. Camine hacia la puerta dejando pegajosas manchas sobre el suelo. A través del vidrio pude ver a mi pequeña amiga con su cabello negro hecho una maraña sobre los hombros, su piel más pálida de lo normal contrastaba con las obscuras manchas de maquillaje alrededor de sus azules ojos. Un vestido negro ajustado como una segunda piel se le enrollaba sobre los muslos dejando ver sus piernas delgadas y desnudas. En la mano, sus tacones.

-¡Dios, Bella estas viva!- chilló enroscando sus bracitos en mi cintura apenas abrí la puerta. Arrugue la nariz cuando el olor a alcohol me pegó de lleno.

Le sonreí mientras la seguía a la cocina. Se sirvió una taza de café tomando asiento en uno de los banquitos. Tenia los ojos rojos y una cara que dejaba ver lo divertida que había estado la noche. Debí adivinarlo cuando no respondió mis mensajes. Siempre íbamos juntas a las fiestas y ayer ni siquiera me había avisado.

-Te estuve llamando- dije tomando el trapo que colgaba de la encimera. El café se había secado como costras sobre los mosaicos blancos. Ojala no quedara mancha.

-Lo se, B. Lo siento. Rosalie ha dado una fiesta impresionante, se supone que era de bienvenida a su primo, dicen que esta como un dios, pero nunca llegó. Era tan exclusivo …-

Me paré de golpe ocasionando que se callara a media frase. La mire con la pregunta impregnada en la línea recta que era mi boca. ¿Exclusiva? ¿Desde cuando yo no era invitada a las fiestas exclusivas? Cuando comprendió abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le saldrían de las cuencas.

-Bella no …- suspiró- No quise decir eso, sabes como es Rosalie y tu y ella no han tenido buena relación, pensé que irías con Mike.

Deje el trapo sobre el lava trastes. Unas manchas deslavadas habían quedado impregnadas en los contornos de los mosaicos. Alice tenia razón. Rosalie Hales era una rubia despampanante, su padre era dueño de varios lotes de autos en el Estado y probablemente tenían más dinero que la mitad de Forks junta. Nuestras madres suelen ir a los eventos pero ella siempre me ha visto con indiferencia, la cual se convirtió en odio cuando comencé a salir con Mike.

-Termine con él anoche- solté encaramándome en la silla de lado. Su cabello voló cuando se giro a verme con la boca abierta en una redonda O.

-¡¿Qué!?- gritó parándose y dando vueltecitas de un lado a otro- ¡No se como puedes hacer eso, Bells! Es el cuarto en lo que va del año, pensé que esta vez seria enserio. Mike es el sueño de toda chica-

-No el mío Ally-

Y era cierto. Mike era guapo, rico, amable y tenia un futuro prometedor pero hacia falta algo. Tal vez si me temblaran las piernas cuando me besaba o si me hiciera perder el sueño. Sonara soñador pero siempre he pensado que cuando llega la persona indicada simplemente lo sabes. Mike no era el indicado así como ninguno de mis antiguos novios. Cada uno de ellos había tenido fecha de caducidad: tres meses.

-Tu sabrás- dijo Alice dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda- Voy a bañarme, te quiero.

La mire subiendo las escaleras entre brinquitos y tarareos. Alice Brandon ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que llegó de Los Angeles hace seis años. Es 150 centímetros de pura energía, tenia uno de los corazones más nobles que he conocido y siempre ha estado cuando la necesito. Sin embargo, no me entiende, quizás, por que no conoce toda la historia. Suele preguntarme como puedo ser tan fría. Como podía estar con alguien y de pronto, sin pensarlo dos veces, sacarlo de mi vida sin remordimiento alguno. Una vez que terminaba una relación, me deshacía de todo, como si fuera un archivo a eliminar en un computador y jamás volvía a mirar atrás. Era fácil de entender si sabias que por mucho tiempo había sido a mi a la que abandonaban sin mirar atrás.

Necesito un cigarro. Acababa de sentarme en las banquitas blancas del jardín trasero cuando escuche las alegres pisadas de Alice detrás de mi.

-¿Quiénes uno Ally?- le pregunté extendiendo el brazo sobre mi cabeza y tendiéndole la cajetilla – Dios, lo necesitaba ya.

-Ni Dios ni Ally- contestó una voz ronca en vez de chillona proveniente de un costado, no de detrás - Y te aceptaría el encendedor.

Me levante de un brinco ocasionando que el cigarro se me cayera sobre las piernas quemándome. Parado en medio del jardín había un hombre, se veía enorme con el cabello castaño cayéndole sobre el rostro. Llevaba una cazadora negra sobre una playera blanca y tenia las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans obscuros. Me miraba con una sonrisa torcida y un puro sin encender entre los labios. Era guapo. Maldita sea, era hermoso.

-Estas en propiedad privada- titubee.

\- A ti no te importo mirar anoche- se encogió de hombros haciendo que me sonrojara hasta el cuero cabelludo. Era él.

El conductor misterioso estaba parado justo frente a mi, en mi propiedad, con una apariencia peligrosa. Y entonces, grite.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Primer capitulo listo. Se que puede sentirse un poco pesado por la falta de diálogos pero la intención era que se dieran un poco más la idea de como es Bella, como es su vida. Espero que haya servido para eso si no pues que mínimo les haya gustado :)**

 **Voy a intentar subir un capitulo semanal, no lo prometo por que me gustaría darles la mejor calidad que pueda así que si no me "inspiro" preferiría no subir a subir algo que no valga la pena.**

 **Gracias por el review Bonnie420, me alegro que te haya llamado la atención y ojalá no te aburra jaja**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, quejas, recomendaciones, si quieren platicar, lo que gusten.**

 **Hasta la** **próxima!**


	3. La Push

_Los personajes pertenecen a la saga Tiwlight, la trama es toda mía._

* * *

Let´s Burn Together

 **Capítulo 2: La Push.**

El grito sonó más alto de lo que pretendía. En pocos segundos, Alice estaba parada atrás de mi con el cabello aun mojado cayéndole sobre el rostro y una mirada de terror y preocupación. El hombre levantó los brazos enseñando la palma de las manos.

-¿Quién eres tu?- la voz de Ally me hizo cerrar la boca. Se había acercado a mi con un jarrón rojo en las manos y posición defensiva. Por un momento quise reírme. Mi amiga no tenia ningún oportunidad si él quisiera hacernos daño, la pisaría como a un mosquito.

-Tranquila- dijo él sin moverse- Vivo a lado, vengo en son de paz.

-¿A lado? ¿En que lado? Por que si eres un vampiro de una vez te digo que no dejare que bebas mi sangre ni la de Bella- Ally tomó aire- o que nos encierres en el sótano.

El sonrió. Una sonrisa ladeada que apenas dejaba ver un incisivo blanco. Me recordó a el chico que había visto ayer afuera de la plaza …

-¡Tu!- chillé señalándolo- Eres el idiota que no movía su carro ayer en el centro.

Enarcó una ceja para pegar una risotada después. Movió la cabeza hacia atrás ocasionando que su cabello bailara como en un comercial de shampoo. La manzana de su garganta vibraba con su risa. Y lo cierto es que se veía condenadamente sexy. Tal vez si lo dejaría beber mi sangre.

-Pido una disculpa por eso pero como tu me has espiado toda la noche creo que estamos a mano- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Lo conoces, Bella?- preguntó Alice recordándome su presencia.

-Algo así, ya puedes bajar el jarrón-

Mi amiga sonrió y dejo caer su mortal arma en la mesita que tenia a lado. Se acomodo el cabello que era un sinfín de nudos y se acercó a él tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa enorme.

-Lo siento por eso, soy Alice Brandon- se presentó.

-Edward- respondió sin estrecharle la mano. Ally miró su mano y luego a él para luego bajarla y dejarse caer en el sillón donde yo estaba hace unos minutos con una gracia digna de una bailarina.

Edward era guapo. Demasiado guapo. Pero aquello había sido grosero, cualquiera que no conociera a mi amiga diría que le valía un cacahuate pero yo sabia que se sentía apenada y ofendida hasta cierto punto. Alice era amabilidad andante, siempre queriendo agradar a todo mundo. Yo no.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espeté cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Me miró sorprendido - ¿Así recibes a todos tus invitados?-

-Nadie te invito- Sonreí- Así que puedes ir tirando.

Se me quedo mirando. Tenia los ojos de un verde intenso que por un momento me hicieron dudar de mi actitud. Se acercó a la mesa y tomo mi encendedor rosa, lo observó y giro el dedo para hacer vibrar la llama con la cual encendió su puro. El humo se arremolino a su alrededor y le dio un aspecto que me secó la boca. Dejo el encendedor en su lugar, me miro, inclino la cabeza hacia mi y se marcho justo a como llegó. Lo vi cruzar el jardín y saltar la pequeña valla que separaba su propiedad de la mía.

-¿De que lo conoces, Bells?- preguntó Alice- Esta para comérselo pero es un engreído. Aparte, si vive a lado dudo que sea buena compañía. No necesitas más problemas ¿sabes?

Negué encendiendo otro cigarro, mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido.

-No es nadie, Ally. Tuve un encuentro con él después de dejar a Mike-

-¿¡Te metiste con él!?-

-¡No, Ally! Jamás me metería con él- contesté y debí haberme mordido la lengua.

La música sonaba con fuerza por los altavoces haciendo que las paredes vibraran. El cabello se me pegaba a la espalda y en el cuello. Me lo aparté con un movimiento, sus labios se pegaron inmediatamente sobre mi garganta recorriéndola con besos suaves. Ladee un poco más el rostro dejándole mayor libertad para que hiciera lo que quisiese mientras seguía moviendo la cadera al ritmo. Tome otro tragó a mi vaso y cerré los ojos. Sin embargo, aun sentía su mirada taladrándome.

-Para- sisee con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol.

Me deshice de sus brazos y camine con decisión hacia donde estaba parado con una cara de pocos amigos. Los tacones hacían que mis tobillos intentaran romperse a cada paso por lo que el termino de recorrer la distancia y se planto frente a mi. Su rostro daba vueltas. Me estaba dando ganas de vomitar.

-¿Bella?- su voz sonó débil. Me recordó a un cachorrito abandonado que te mira con sus ojos grandes y tristes. Puaj.

-Hemos terminado- Me miró con ojos confusos. Un cachorrito triste y confundido. Tuve que pegarme un manotazo para no apachurrarle las mejillas.

-Lo se ¿por qué lo dices?-

-¡Por que no dejas de mirarme!- grité señalándolo con un dedo acusador. Mi dedo era largo. Ugh. Eran feos- ¡Deja de mirarme, Mike! ¡Ve a darte el lote con alguien y deja que yo lo haga!

Esta vez parecía un cachorrito enfadado. Muuy enfadado. Tenia las mejillas encendidas y los ojos azules obscurecidos. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, yo ya tenia las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Tenia que superarme.

-Vete al diablo, Swan- gruño dándose la media vuelta y saliendo del salón.

Ok, tal vez eso no era lo que esperaba. _Vete al diablo, Swan._ Querido Mike, yo vivo ahí. El liquido en mi vaso era obscuro casi negro. Me perdí en su textura por un buen rato. Estaba en casa de Emmett McCarthy, un amigo de músculos enormes y rasgos infantiles, era su cumpleaños así que había estado bebiendo desde el medio día. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. A lo mejor y llevaba una semana aquí. En una dimensión desconocida donde nos controlaban por medio de ron y coca cola.

-¡Beellaa!- alguien grito tras de mí jalándome del brazo y ocasionando que se me cayera todo el vaso sobre el frente de mi blusa.

-Adiós dimensión desconocida- murmuré viendo como la mancha marrón se extendía sobre el amarillo.

-Tus ojos- dijo Alice señalando con sus manitas mi rostro. Gire para encontrarme con un espejo sobre una mesa con flores. Tenia el cabello mojado haciendo que se viera negro, las mejillas se me hundían provocando que mis ojos parecieran más grandes y obscuros de lo que eran. Lo blanco había desaparecido volviéndose completamente rojo. Tenía los labios hinchados y desde aquí podía ver una mancha violeta formándose en la base del cuello. Un chupetón. Sonreí.

-Soy guapa- dije sin quitar la mirada de mi reflejo. Lo era.

-Lo somos- acordó mi pequeña amiga poniéndose a mi lado y mirando nuestros reflejos. Ella si que era guapa. Su cabello negro como el carbón caía en rizos sobre sus hombros, la piel se veía demasiado pálida pero le quedaba bien con sus ojos rasgados, azules y chispeantes. Me recordaba a una felina. Un leopardo. Hizo un morro con los labios rojos sangre - ¿Quieres ir a la Push?

-¿Quiénes irán?- pregunté intentando mover lo menos posible los labios - Somos estatuas -

-Todos- respondió logrando que pareciera que no había hablado -Harán amanecer-

-Vayamos- contesté sonriendo y echando a perder nuestra imitación -Soy una pésima estatua-

-Lo eres- rió.

Esto era de verdad difícil. La arena atrapaba mis pies obligándome a hacer una fuerza descomunal para lograr dar el paso. El aire hacia revolotear mi cabello y yo me sentía cada vez más ebria, si eso era posible. Una botella de tequila tintineaba contra mi al caminar.

Gemí cuando el agua me rozo la punta de los pies. Estaba helada. Me deje caer sobre la arena estirando las piernas para mojar solo mis talones. Alice había desaparecido. Emmett había desaparecido. Jessica estaba vomitando el estomago desde hace un rato. Todos se habían ido. Estaba haciendo malabares con la botella y el cigarro cuando este desapareció, reapareciendo encendido segundos después enfrente de mi boca.

-De nada- susurró alguien a mi lado.

Voltee en cámara lenta. Mi cabeza estaba pesada. Edward estaba sentado con las piernas dobladas sobre el pecho. Un cigarro colgaba perezosamente de su boca. Una boca roja y gruesa. Enarcó una ceja desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sin dejar de verlo. Lo tenia a unos pocos centímetros de mi, si inclinaba la cabeza podría recostarme en su hombro. Olía a sal y madera. Una rara combinación.

-Tu pregunta favorita- me miro de reojo- Vine con mi prima.

-¿Quién es tu prima? No sabia que tenias familia aquí-

-Rosalie Hales. Y no sabes nada de mi, Isabella- dijo bajando la voz convirtiéndola en un susurro grave, ronco y jodidamente excitante.

Me incline un poco hacia él. Así de cerca pude ver que no era guapo, era hermoso. Un dios griego. La mandíbula cuadrada estaba cubierta por una ligera barba obscura, los labios rojos y una nariz recta. Algunos mechones le caían sobre los ojos dejándome ver que no era ni rubio ni castaño si no cobrizo.

-Ugh- murmure ganándome una mirada curiosa- Tu prima, no somos las mejores amigas.

\- Lo se- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Me toco fruncir la frente.

-¿Vas por ahí preguntando por las personas?-

-Solo cuando vale la pena- dijo inclinándose hacia mi.

Diablos me va a besar. Baje la mirada a sus labios. _Bésame_. Se inclino un poco más y pude sentir su aliento a menta con cerveza. Lleve mi cuerpo hacia delante pero me encontré solo con el vacío. Una risita me hizo alzar la cabeza. Edward estaba parado junto a mi con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Se agacho apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, me hizo a un lado el cabello acercando su boca a mi oído. Su respiración me causo un hormigueo en las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo.

\- No soy tan fácil, Isabella - dijo.

Tarde unos segundos en comprender sus palabras. Apenas capte, la botella salió volando de mi mano, cayendo a sus pies sin alcanzarlo. Se rió. De mi. En mi cara. Negó con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta. Alejándose con pasos elegantes. ¡Es arena! ¿Quién camina elegante en la arena?

-Imbécil- balbucee intentando ponerme de pie. Tenia la parte trasera mis jeans pegajosa y cada vez que me sacudía peor lo volvía.

Dos figuras se acercaban hacia mi dando tumbos. Una de ellas se cayo de panza llevándose a la otra en el camino. Fueron minutos para que se lograran ponerse de pie y unos más para que llegaran hasta donde yo estaba. Eran Alice y Ángela.

-Va a comenzar, Bell- dijo Angie con la voz entrecortada.

Asentí y la ayude a cargar con el pequeño cuerpecito de Alice, quien estaba ya frita. Daba traspiés por la arena balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Mi vista comenzaba a aclararse pero no lo suficiente para ser una persona de nuevo. Llegamos a la entrada de la playa donde estaban el resto de las personas. Me acerque a donde estaba Emmett con los demás del grupo. Jessica me hizo señas para que me subiera a lado de ella, metimos a Ally primero que se desparramo por el asiento ocupando todo el espacio. Angie y yo decidimos ir en los asientos de en medio junto a Mike. A lado de nosotros, en una camioneta blanca, estaba Erick junto con Jane y Rosalie que coqueteaba descaradamente con Alec.

-¡Venga, Emm! ¡Haz tronar las llantas! – escuche gritar a Angie y a continuación un alarido me hizo palpitar el cráneo. Cerré los ojos intentando retener la cena en mi estomago. El tequila que había consumido me estaba quemando por dentro pidiendo salir.

-¡Agárrense que esta carrera la ganamos!- gritó Seth desde el asiento del copiloto y tamborileando la ventana con las palmas.

Algo rugió y me vi impulsada contra el respaldo del asiento golpeándome los codos en el proceso. Los ojos se me abrieron de golpe, la camioneta de Alec iba unos centímetros por delante de nosotros, los arboles pasaban como un visaje a nuestros lados y aun con todo el alcohol pude ver una figura conocida sobresaliendo por el capo del auto. La obscuridad se cerraba a nuestro alrededor a excepción del rastro que dejaban los faros. A pesar de eso podía imaginar su cabello cobrizo meciéndose en el viento, su chaqueta despegada de su cuerpo como si fueran alas.

-¡Venga, abran el capo que yo voy arriba!- Angie se estaba poniendo de pie cuando sin pensarlo me interpuse en su camino botándola a un lado con un caderazo - ¡Eh Bella que estas muy ebria!-

Diablos, tenia razón. Los asientos daban vueltas bajo mis pies, no lograba adivinar en donde situarme para poder tomar impulso. Estaba intentado resolver el gran enigma cuando unas manos firmes me tomaron de las caderas y me subieron colocando ambos pies de la forma correcta para que no me cayera. El aire me azoto el rostro con rudeza, fue tan agresivo que me escoció los ojos y me obligo a cerrarlos. Sentí el sabor del tequila jugando en mi boca y un cosquilleo que nacía en la boca del estomago y se expandía hacia la punta de mis dedos. Abrí los ojos poco a poco hasta que logre ver la obscura carretera frente a mi, como si la estuviera sobrevolando, pasaba tan deprisa que era imposible fijar la vista en algo. Edward iba delante de nosotros, aun en obscuras podía imaginar su enorme sonrisa dejando entrever unos dientes blancos y perfectos, sus rasgos bañados por la luna eran aun más hermosos. Miro hacia atrás y me hizo señas con las manos abriendo sus brazos de par en par. _Vuela, Bella._ Lo imite. La sensación mejoro en un cien por ciento, mis pequeños brazos luchaban contra la fuerza del viento y volé. Cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció de mi mente, cerré los ojos y comencé a reír. Las carcajadas brotaban de mi garganta sin poder detenerlas ocasionando que unas enormes lagrimas escurrieran por mis mejillas. Si tuviera que definir la palabra libertad la definiría con este momento. Una sensación de grandeza me invadía el pecho como si el mundo entero pudiera caber en mis brazos. En ese instante, en esos breves minutos, el mundo fue mío. Y no necesitaba más.

Un fuerte jalón me saco de mi burbuja gigante. El aire dejo de azotar mi rostro mientras que unos aprehensivos brazos evitaban que estampara todos mis dientes contra el respaldo de enfrente cuando la camioneta frenó de golpe. Las llantas chirriaron un momento y luego todo se quedo en silenció absoluto antes de que estallara el caos.

-¡Maldita sea, Swan, he perdido por tu culpa! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando parándote ahí afuera? ¡He perdido cien pavos por ti!- la voz de Emmett fue la primera en hacer acto de presencia.

Abrí la boca para disculparme pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas. El mundo estaba desmoronándose bajo mis pies. La puerta se abrió de un jalón y casi me caigo de bruces sobre el suelo. Logre sacar la cabeza antes de devolver el estomago. Escuche los sonidos de asco pero estaba demasiado ocupada para hacerles caso. Una manos frías me tomaron el cabello, apartándolo de mi rostro sudoroso. Un sabor agrio me quedo en la boca. Me apoye en el auto respirando agitadamente. La voces se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas, los ojos me pesaban y mis extremidades comenzaban a perder fuerza. ¿Tanto había bebido? Iba a morir, seguro.

-Yo la llevó a casa- dijo una voz seguida de unos brazos que me tomaron de la cintura permitiendo que pusiera todo mi peso en ellos. No sabia quien era pero estaba demasiado débil para poner alguna resistencia. Distinguí la voz de Emmett a lo lejos antes de que un ruido la ahogara.

-Vamos, Bella. Apóyate en mi-

El mundo giro cuando abrí los ojos así que los cerré de inmediato. No quería volver a vomitar, aun me ardía la garganta. Sentí el piso arrastrarse bajo mis pies para luego desaparecer. Tenia la cabeza sobre algo duro, cálido y vibrante. Madera. Dios, nada tenia sentido. Escuche una puerta que se abría seguida de unos pasos apresurados.

Entreabrí un ojo y vi a Renee parada con la mirada furiosa. Movía la boca sin emitir ningún sonido. Agitaba las manos en el aire recordándome a un pececillo boconeando por agua. Una voz más gruesa habló logrando que mi madre dejara de retorcerse. Hizo un gesto de resignación y señalo hacia las escaleras. Comencé a moverme, flotando sobre las escaleras y por el pasillo hasta que entramos a mi recamara, caí suavemente sobre el colchón viendo por fin a mi cuidador.

Edward me miraba sonriente como si todo esto fuera de lo más gracioso.

\- Genial, eres tu- gemí con la voz ronca.

-No te preocupes, agradéceme mañana por cuidarte la borrachera-

Le saque la lengua al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Un dolor palpitante comenzaba a formarse en la parte trasera de mi cerebro. Mañana no será un buen día. Escuche su risa y el interruptor de la luz al ser apagada. Quise abrir los ojos pero estaba demasiado cansada. Beber cansa.

-Buenas noches, vecina- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y yo cayera profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **Les dejo el segundo capitulo, creo que no todavía no se le ve mucha forma pero ustedes tranquilas que ya la va a ir tomando. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas, consejos. Sería muuy bueno saber que piensan o que esperan de la historia.**

 **Sin más, hasta la próxima! :)**


	4. Something is starting

_Los personajes pertenecen a la saga Crepúsculo, la trama es mía._

* * *

 **Let´s Burn Together.**

 **Capitulo 3. Something is starting.**

-Debes estar bromeando- dije mirando asombrada la reluciente foto en la pantalla de su celular.

-Yo nunca bromeó- respondió arrebatándome el aparato plateado de las manos. Rodee los ojos dejándome caer de nuevo en la toalla.

Era un día hermoso como pocos en Forks. Las nubes habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones despejando el cielo y permitiendo que el sol pasara a saludar. Por lo mismo, Alice se había ido de vacaciones con su familia y todos mis amigos habían decidido ir a La Push a pasar el día, como yo seguía castigada por la tremenda borrachera de hace una semana no tenia permiso. Así que ahora estaba tumbada en el jardín trasero luciendo un bikini rojo, tomando margaritas y disfrutando del sol. Nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de que lo estaba haciendo con Edward Cullen.

-Deberías intentarlo- sugirió mordisqueando la pajita de su vaso- La libertad que sientes es incomparable.

Lo miré. Estaba acostado a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, si estiraba la mano podía tocarlo. Llevaba unas bermudas negras que hacían ver su piel muchísimo más pálida de lo que era. La ausencia de camiseta me dejaba admirar un pecho tonificado opacado por un abdomen perfectamente marcado. Si su rostro era un poema, no sabia que era su cuerpo. Un bonus extra que le habían otorgado los dioses, como si ser perfecto no les hubiese complacido lo suficiente. Y aparte, tenia una vida perfecta.

Había pasado la ultima media hora mostrándome fotos de sus viajes. Había recorrido todo América de mochilero, visitado Francia, Inglaterra y otros países de Europa. Había jugado con leones en África y saltado en paracaídas del Cristo Redentor en Brasil. ¿Si quiera era eso posible? Pues sí, para Edward lo era.

-¿Y por que volviste a Forks?- pregunté recordando su rostro sonriente en las fotos. Aquí casi nunca sonreía y lo comprendía. Era Forks.

Se encogió de hombros de esa forma particular que tenia. Tan fugaz que apenas te dabas cuenta y formando un ligero puchero con los labios. Lograba dar el mensaje que quería: Le importaba un carajo.

-Ya no tenia a donde ir-

Me senté mirándolo con la boca abierta. Debe estar bromeando. ¿Cómo podías cansarte de viajar? ¿Cómo podías quedarte sin un lugar a donde ir? Yo no había salido de el estado más que para visitar a la abuela Mary en Phoenix. Si tuviera las oportunidades de Edward no volvería a ver el melancólico ambiente de Forks nunca más.

-¡Estas de broma! ¿Cómo puedes cansarte de algo así?- me puse de pie caminando hacia el interior- Debes estar loco.

\- De acuerdo, te diré la verdad. Regrese por que me dijeron que había una castaña preciosa que merecía la pena conocer-

Cualquiera se hubiese atragantado con sus palabras pero había pasado tiempo suficiente con él esta semana para saber que lo decía jugando. Más de la mitad de lo que decía era broma, lo cual era un problema por que no sabia cuando tomarlo enserio. Un día me podría decir que estaba muriéndose y yo me reiría. Regrese con dos cigarros en la mano y me senté en su toalla a un lado de sus piernas.

\- ¿Y ha valido la pena?- pregunté dando una calada y dejando que Edward tomara el cigarro reclamándolo suyo.

Soltó el aire lento apoyándose en los antebrazos.

\- No es tan asombrosa como me dijeron, bastante amargada- le aventé el encendedor a la cabeza a lo que el soltó una carcajada - ¿Lo ves?

Rodee los ojos reposando la cabeza en su estomago. El humo flotaba a nuestro alrededor con el sol pegándonos directo en el rostro. El resto del día paso así, entre bromas y tonterías. Realmente no recuerdo como comenzó mi amistad con Edward, tal vez fue cuando me salvó de un coma etílico o cuando se presentó al día siguiente con una caja enorme de donas. Lo cierto es que me la pasaba bien con él, era divertido pero lo suficiente taciturno para no aturdirme como solía pasar a veces con Alice y su boca parlante.

Al día siguiente una tormenta cayo sobre el pueblo sin intenciones de irse pronto. La lluvia no cesaba y caía con fuerza haciendo imposible que alguien saliera de casa más que para lo necesario. Renee se había ido a Seattle con Phil, por lo que pase los próximos días con Edward. Llegaba al medio día y se iba en la madrugada. Nos dedicamos a ver películas o tumbarnos en la terraza a leer un libro. Pedíamos comida a domicilio unos días y los otros el llegaba con platillos preparados por su madre, a la que no había conocido aun. Lo cual era extraño por que el único que salía de esa enorme casa era Edward, lo demás seguía igual que siempre.

-Estoy harta de la casa- me queje cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla.

La lluvia estaba más fuerte que nunca creando una cortina de agua alrededor de la casa. Edward estaba desparramado en el sillón con la cabeza colgándole de un lado. Gimió como respuesta.

-Mañana deberíamos quedar en tu casa- comenté como quien no quiere la cosa- Debes tener cosas más interesantes.

Pensé que se negaría rotundamente o que se iría sin darme una respuesta. Había aprendido que cuando una pregunta no le agradaba se marchaba sin decir nada. Lo cual sucedía casi todos los días gracias a mi boca metiche. Siempre regresaba al cabo de una hora quejándose de lo silenciosa que era su casa y lo poco que soportaba a sus padres.

-Ya veremos- respondió poniendo _play_ a la siguiente película.

No tuve oportunidad de agregar nada más y el tampoco lo hizo. Al menos no se había negado. Tenia demasiada curiosidad por saber que ocurría en la casa de a lado y tal vez mañana podría averiguarlo. Edward se marcho más temprano esa noche, se despidió con un gruñido y corrió a través del jardín con la chamarra cubriéndole la cabeza. Lo miré desaparecer detrás de la valla. A los pocos minutos me mando un mensaje diciendo que me avisaba la hora a la que podría ir. Sonreí complacida.

Me desperté temprano. Estaba nerviosa y ni siquiera sabia por que. Me seque el cabello y me vestí con un jersey azul marino que me quedaba muy bien. Preparé café y me senté en la terraza a esperar el mensaje de Edward. Dieron las tres de la tarde sin tener noticias de él. Estuve tentada de aparecerme en el frente de su casa pero no me atreví. Al fin de cuentas no sabia que se ocultaba detrás de esas paredes. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse le llamé, el buzón de voz salto enseguida. Toda esperanza se esfumó cuando el cielo se obscureció por completo, me deshice del bonito jersey y me metí a la cama preguntándome por que tampoco había venido.

Edward no volvió al día siguiente ni los días después.

La lluvia al fin había parado. El cielo seguía nublado pero si te fijabas bien podías adivinar unos leves rayos de sol detrás de las nubes. Alice al fin había regresado de sus pequeñas vacaciones. Lucia una piel bronceada y el cabello en clarecido de las largas horas en compañía del mar y el sol de la costa. Viéndola parlotear del guapo chico que había conocido, la odiaba un poco.

-Fue asombroso, Bella- dijo dándole una mordida a su tostada.

Asentí sin decir nada. Había escuchado solo partes de su historia. Han pasado cuatro días que no se nada de Edward, no contesta mis mensajes y mucho menos mis llamadas. Bueno, dos llamadas, tampoco estoy tan loca para acosarlo. Aunque había estado esperando a uno de los trabajadores para preguntar por él, un hombre bajito de aspecto cansado que se limito a sonreírme y seguir su camino; sin responder mi pregunta.

-Ayer vi a Rosalie- comentó mi amiga mirándome con una ceja levantada- Se la ha pasado echando pestes de ti.

Bufé.

-¿Y? Siempre lo ha hecho, Ally. Ni siquiera se como te cae bien-

Se encogió de hombros y pude ver que ponía su mirada sonsacadora. Cejas enarcadas, sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos entrecerrados para que supieras que sabia lo que ocultabas. Le sonreí ampliamente por que no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que me preguntaría. O lo que creía saber.

-Dijo que eras una caza fortunas- se me cayó la boca al piso- Que has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con ese primo suyo Edward.

La gente hablaba. Siempre. Era normal en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, pero que dijera que yo era una caza fortunas era absurdo. Quizás Edward tuviera una casa más grande, mejores carros y hubiese recorrido casi la mitad del mundo pero jamás hablábamos de dinero. Es más, casi nunca hablábamos de nada que no fuera tonterías.

Sentí un trozo de tostada pegarme en la frente. Alice se había recargado en sus brazos esperando que dijera algo.

-Es mi vecino, no hay nada que hacer por aquí por si no te has dado cuenta. Solo hemos estado pasando el rato-

-¿Pasando el rato? Tu nunca pasas solo el rato, Bella-

-No soy una zorra, Alice- reclamé ofendida.

Quizás tuviera algo de razón, yo no solía convivir con hombres a menos que incluyera buenas sesiones de besos y mucho sexo. No voy a negar que un polvo con Edward no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Sería como negar que estaba guapo. Pero no había pensado en realmente hacerlo; Edward era diferente. No una diferencia buena o mala, solo diferente.

-No dije eso. Solo que Edward tampoco se ve que sea un santo y esta para comérselo. No me sorprendería que hicieran más que solo pasar el rato pero si dices que no pasa nada te creo. No creo que te convenga alguien como él- explicó con una mirada seria, la que ponía cuando me hablaba con franqueza.

La voz que surgió detrás de nosotras nos hizo pegar un brinco.

-¿Alguien como yo?-

Edward estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina. Jeans y chaqueta habitual solo que una pequeña canasta de madera colgaba de su mano. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y tenia una expresión seria.

-Estaba la puerta abierta- explicó acercándose a donde estábamos. Alice se había quedado de piedra con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté recogiendo los platos del desayuno y llevándolos al lava traste con toda la intención de darle la espalda.

Me había invitado a su casa y luego había desaparecido. Sin un mensaje ni una llamada. Es más, me hubiese conformado con una nota pegada en la puerta. _Me he aburrido, gracias por esta semana._ Eso hubiese sido suficiente.

-Ha dejado de llover y pensé en invitarte a un picnic- su voz sonó suave pero alcance a ver que miraba a Alice con desagrado, la pobre no sabia como hacerse más pequeña en su asiento.

-Estoy ocupada- respondí concentrando todos mis esfuerzos en no mirarlo.

La sala se quedo en silenció. Escuche una silla moverse. Alice apareció en mi campo de visión aun con las mejillas rojas y una expresión abochornada. Llevaba sus cosas en la mano. Intente hacerle señas con la mirada, no podía irse, pero me hizo caso omiso.

-No te preocupes, Bells. Tengo que ir a casa- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos luego, Edward.

Cullen gruño cuando la puerta principal se cerro. Me seque las manos con el trapo que colgaba de una silla y lo miré. Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar con la canasta aun en la mano.

-No se por que la odias-

-El odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte- dijo acercándose a mi y empujándome por la espalda- Vamos, hace un día precioso.

Mintió. El cielo estaba más despejado pero el suelo seguía húmedo y lleno de barro. Habíamos recorrido apenas cinco minutos y ya tenia las zapatillas blancas convertidas en café. Me había guiado a través del bosque que se encontraba atrás de nuestras casas. Edward caminaba con paso seguro delante de mi mientras yo no dejaba de tropezarme cada cinco segundos, con lo que me ganaba una mirada exasperada de su parte.

-Empiezo a creer que vas a matarme y enterrar mi cuerpo- refunfuñe cuando una rama me pegó de lleno en la cabeza.

-Si quisiera matarte, tiraría tu cuerpo a mitad de la carretera, no justamente detrás de tu casa- respondió esperando a que me pusiera a su nivel- No valdría la pena el esfuerzo, Isabella.

Le lance una mirada furiosa apretando el paso para dejarlo atrás. Se rio de mi cuando tropecé con un tronco. A los pocos minutos los arboles dieron lugar a un hermoso claro. Estaba en mitad del bosque con el pasto verde a ras del suelo y flores de todos los colores adornándolo. La luz del sol iluminaba todo. Era como un sueño.

-Es hermoso- exclamé sorprendida.

Sentí las flores rozarme los talones conforme seguía a Edward al centro. Puso la canasta en el suelo y saco un mantel negro que extendió delante de él.

-Bastante alegre- dije viendo como comenzaba a poner recipientes sobre el.

-He estado haciendo senderismo estos días y lo descubrí apenas ayer. Inmediatamente supe que tenias que verlo- explicó sentándose enfrente de mi y pasándome un termo plateado.

Lo mire sorprendida. No solo por que hubiese pensado en mi si no por que había hecho senderismo durante la horrible tormenta. Y en parte por que había estado aquí y no me había llamado. Olisquee el termino reconociendo casi inmediatamente el olor a whisky. Arrugue la nariz.

-¿No es demasiado temprano?- pregunté dándole un pequeño sorbo.

-Nunca es demasiado temprano para un buen whisky, Isabella- rió.

Abrió uno de los recibientes y me paso una fresa. Estaba roja y cuando le di una mordida el jugo se escurrió entre mis dedos. Estaba deliciosa.

-Te he dicho que me llames Bella. Isabella no me gusta-

Me miró mientras lamia la fresa de mis dedos. Un espasmo me recorrió las piernas subiendo hacia mi vientre. Los rayos de sol hacían brillar su cabello y el verde de sus ojos. Sentí que habían pasado meses sin verlo y no unos pocos días. ¿Qué me esta pasando? Era Edward, amargado y grosero aparte de que apenas lo conocía.

-Me gusta Isabella- contestó llevándose una fresa a los labios y recostándose sobre el pasto.

Entorné los ojos aun sabiendo que no podía verme. Tantee el pasto para descubrir que no estaba húmedo así que lo imite apoyando mi cabeza contra el brazo. Se estaba muy tranquilo ahí, de haber sabido hubiese traído un libro o algo de música pero la platica con Edward no estuvo tan mal. Hablamos de su infancia, el colegio, descubrí que era dos años mayor y que había pasado el ultimo año viajando de un lado a otro. Su voz se apago cuando hablo de ello y aunque la curiosidad me carcomía me las arregle para no preguntar nada. Le conté que quería estudiar medicina en algún lugar lejano.

-Suiza es buena opción- comento pasándome un cigarro encendido.

-Demasiado lejos- suspire soltando el humo entre los dientes.

-Tiene buenos lugares para escalar, podríamos hacerlo juntos-

Fue solo una situación hipotética pero el corazón se me subió hasta la garganta. Edward consideraba que nuestra amistad seguiría, yo había creído que esto era cosa de un rato hasta que el decidiera irse de nuevo. No me gustaban los planes.

-Quizás- susurre casi segura de que no me había escuchado.

El día paso con calma, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Comimos sándwiches y terminamos con el termo de whisky. Cuando comenzó a refrescar recogimos las cosas y tomamos el camino de regreso a casa. Sentía el rostro acalorado, mi equilibrio de por si pobre era un mucho peor después de todo el alcohol por lo que Edward tuvo que llevarme agarrada del brazo todo el trayecto. No me queje, su mano era cálida y firme con los dedos largos y cuadrados. Eran manos de hombre.

Las luces de mi casa estaban todas encendidas. Renee había regresado. Gemí al comprender que toda la tranquilidad se había esfumado. Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta trasera. Tenia las mejillas sonrosadas de una manera muy tierna. Le sonreí cuando me ayudó a subir los escalones.

\- No gastan mucho en luz ¿Verdad?- bromee señalando su casa sumida en la obscuridad con apenas un foco alumbrando el porche trasero.

-Somos ecológicos- sonrió a medias- Te extrañe, Isabella.

Y dale con el nombre completo. Una deliciosa sensación se me plantó en el estomago. Sin pensarlo dos veces, claro esta, me puse de puntillas plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Su barba me pico en los labios, olía a naturaleza y al dulzón del whisky. Carraspeó obligándome a separarme demasiado pronto.

-Me la pase bien hoy, gracias-

Asintió y se dio la media vuelta. Se adentró en la obscuridad mientras yo me quedaba ahí parada con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. Edward me caía bien. Era relajado, no sentía ninguna presión cuando estaba con el, no había reglas y le encantaba tomarme el pelo. Me metí cuando el frio comenzó a calarme. Renee me miro con desaprobación desde la cocina, la ignore triunfalmente pero no pude evitar escucharla cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras.

-Espero que sepas donde te metes, hija-

Me estremecí. Más por el hija que por lo que había dicho. Esa palabra siempre la había dicho con un deje de amenaza y algo más que no lograba identificar pero no sonaba en absoluto agradable. Me metí bajo las sabanas sin darle demasiadas vuelta.

Esa noche soñé con Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Creen que los capítulos están demasiado largos o cortos? No se, a veces pienso que son demasiado tediosos.**

 **Si gustan dejar algún comentario, recomendación, queja yo estaría encantada de leerles.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. This is me

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Twilight, la historia es mía._

Lets Burn Together

 **Cap 4. This is me**

Toda mi vida había pasado en cámara lenta. Mis días parecían durar más de veinticuatro horas, estirándose lo más posible hasta hacerme cerrar los ojos y rezar que se acabaran. Cada hora era una lucha constante por sobrevivir hasta la siguiente. Es gracioso por que esa época fue de las más deprimentes en mi vida. Hoy me desperté con la mirada sobre el calendario, ha pasado un mes desde que inicio el verano y apenas me había dado cuenta. Estaba pasando muy rápido, tenia la ligera sospecha de por que o por quien.

\- ¿Vendrás esta noche?- le pregunté a Edward que estaba tirado sobre el pasto sacrificando pequeñas flores rosadas.

-No- respondió sin prestarme mucha atención.

Esta noche habría una fiesta en casa de Ángela. Tenia mucho que no salía, había estado encerrada en el mundo Cullen y Alice ya se había puesto pesada, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ella, la verdad es que extrañaba a mi mejor amiga. Me quede mirando el cielo pensando en lo que podría usar esta noche. Podría ponerme algo súper sensual y pasearme enfrente de la ventana de Edward hasta que no pudiera hacer más que tumbarme ahí mismo. Diablos, me hacia falta sexo.

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que abriera los ojos que se me habían cerrado sin darme cuenta. Un montoncito de pequeñas florecillas rosas me cosquilleaban la nariz. Era un ramo. Un ramo para enanos.

-Tómalo, Isabella- dijo Edward agitándolo frente a mi.

-¿Sacrificaste todas esas flores para esto?- me burlé.

Rodo los ojos pegándome un empujón. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. No pude evitar reírme por que siempre me sorprendía lo sentido que era. Lo seguí de prisa y tuve que correr para alcanzarlo, le pegue una nalgada cuando llegue a su altura. Se negó a mirarme pero note como intentaba contener la sonrisa.

-Es broma, Cullen. Te quedo preciosa, si no logras acabar la carrera puedes ser florista-

-Calla, Swan. Si no logro ser exitoso tu puedes mantenerme-

Y como cada vez que hacia ese tipo de bromas, se me paró el corazón. Estaba consciente que no era nada serio pero no podía evitar pensar en que pasaría si alguno de los dos comenzaba a tener sentimientos por el otro. Me gustaba Edward, más que cualquier otro chico que hubiese conocido pero no estaba segura de que fuera suficiente para romper la regla de los tres meses.

-Puedes ser mi esclavo sexual- bromee de regreso haciendo que pegara una risotada.

Observe su casa cuando nos adentramos en el jardín, seguía igual de obscura que siempre. Edward se quedo a mitad del jardín sin acompañarme a la puerta como todas las veces. A penas eran las siete y Ally no pasaría hasta las nueve.

-¿No vas a venir?- pregunté.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo sonriéndome- Intenta no morir esta vez, _Isabebria_.

Se rió de su apodo que para mi no tenia nada de gracioso. Le saque la lengua y me metí a la casa preguntándome que era aquello que tenia que hacer.

.

.

Estaba rizando los últimos mechones cuando escuche la vocecita de Alice hablar con Renee en el piso de abajo. Las dos siempre se habían llevado bastante bien, tenían temas de conversación, cosa que yo nunca había tenido con Renee.

-Hey Belly-Bells- saludó entrando con pequeños saltitos a mi habitación.

Le sonreí a través de el espejo y deje que terminara de arreglarme el cabello. Pasamos la siguiente hora platicando, de sus vacaciones, de el típico chismorreo de Forks y un montón de cosas sin sentido. Era agradable estar con Alice, la había extrañado más de lo que creía. Deje que jugara a la estilista conmigo como recompensa. Y vaya que lo hizo, estaba impresionante.

Alice llevaba un vestido gris manga larga que se le ajustaba a la cintura para ampliarse hasta la mitad de sus muslos, los cuales cubrió con unas medias negras y finalizando con unos tacones del doble de su altura. En cambio, yo llevaba unos leggings negros con una blusa roja con pequeños brillitos que dejaba la espalda y los hombros descubiertos a juego con unos tacones del mismo color.

-¿Sabes que moriré de frio verdad?- le pregunté a Alice mirando toda la piel que llevaba destapada.

-Tendrás que encontrar alguien que te caliente rápido- bromeó- o ponerte esto.

Una chaqueta de piel negra colgaba de sus manitas. Inconscientemente pensé en Edward y la chaqueta igual a esa que siempre usaba. Me reí de lo que Ally acababa de decir aunque no la había escuchado por estar pensado en otras cosas.

.

La música sonaba fuerte, el alcohol corría a mares entre la gente y las chicas ya nos habíamos soltado el pelo. Alice, Angie y yo bailábamos encima de su mesa meneando las caderas. Sentía la cabeza entumecida y el calor comenzaba a ponerme la piel pegajosa.

-Tiempo- grité a las chicas mientras me bajaba de la mesilla.

Las escuche quejarse pero las ignore encaminándome a la cocina. Necesitaba agua con urgencia. Lo reconocí apenas cruce la puerta a pesar de que me costaba poner un pie delante del otro y aun más lograr enfocar. Estaba apoyado en la pared con un vaso rojo en la mano y el brazo alrededor de una morena deslumbrante; enfrente de ellos estaba Rosalie haciéndose la graciosa con un chico rubio que nunca había visto.

¿Qué diablos hacia aquí? ¿No tenia cosas que hacer? ¿Por qué no me había avisado?

Sentí a alguien acercarse por atrás y al voltearme me encontré con la cara infantil de Seth. El era dos años menor que nosotros, lo habíamos conocido por Emm, llevándolo por el mal camino al cual el accedió encantado.

-¿Todo bien, Bell?- preguntó sonriéndome.

-Necesito algo de tomar-

Seth se rió y me tomo de la mano guiándome a la barra de la cocina. Ahí estaban Emmett, Mike y otros chicos ocasionando que yo fuera la única mujer como siempre. Emm me choco los cinco y me paso un caballito lleno de tequila. Desde mi posición podía ver perfectamente a Edward. Iba casual pero igual de guapo que siempre. Mis alcoholizadas hormonas comenzaban a alocarse. Estaba a punto de ir hacia el cuando vi como su mano bajaba hacia el escote de la morena. En lugar de caminar, me tome el caballito.

-Wow, Bella eso es todo-

Ella le beso el cuello. Otro caballito.

El le dio un tremendo beso en la boca. Más tequila, por favor.

Empezaron a meterse mano justo ahí en la cocina. Pásenme la botella.

-Baja la marcha, Bells- dijo Seth arrancándome el vaso recién servido de la mano. Emmett protestó conmigo pero el solo negó con la cabeza.

Sabia que Seth no cedería a que siguiera tomando y en parte lo comprendía. Todo mi alrededor daba vueltas, la lengua comenzaba a no quererse callar y mis movimientos eran en cámara lenta. Signos de que estaba peor que una cuba. Me di la media vuelta por que sin alcohol no podía seguir viendo a Edward darse el lote. Era una pésima amiga.

Alice me miró cuando entré tambaleándome al salón. Corrí torpemente hacia ellas y me trepe a su lado. Uno de los chicos que estaban bailando no dudo en pegarse a mi espalda pasando sus manos por mi cintura. Esta vez no me negué por que … ¿Por qué me negaría? No era la primera vez que lo hacia.

El chico que se llamaba Tylenon o algo así, bailaba demasiado bien. Llevaba mis caderas a su ritmo y en cada movimiento podía sentir a su pequeño amigo cada vez más emocionado. Yo llevaba sus manos a través de mi cuerpo, sobre mis pechos y bajando mas allá de mi cintura sobre la ropa. Cuando Alice aulló supe que estaba dando todo un show pero no importo por que el cobrizo y el moreno seguían causándome molestia. Tyson me giro cubriendo mi boca con la suya, acariciando mi interior con su cálida lengua. Mordisquee su labio inferior provocando un aullido de toda la fiesta, entonces si que debía estar haciendo un gran papel. No pare ni siquiera cuando me agarro de las nalgas para que enrollara mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Esta era yo. Siempre había sido así.

Yo no era esa chica que se quedaba en casa todo el día o que comía fresas en un prado.

Esta es Isabella Swan ¿Qué opinas ahora Cullen?

.

Las punzadas en la cabeza fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Gemí cuando la luz aumentó el dolor. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y tenia la boca seca. Reconocí el cuarto de los padres de Angie provocando que casi me diera un ataque de risa. Casi por que en ese momento también caí en cuenta de que estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas y que no había nadie más que yo.

-Mierda- gruñí saliendo de la cama para buscar mi ropa.

Encontré todo a excepción de mis bragas así que tome unas prestadas. ¿Qué clase de dama seria si salía sin ropa interior? Recogí el condón usado, gracias al bendito señor, del suelo y lo tire por el retrete. Acomode la cama aunque le debería decir a Angie que mejor cambiase las sabanas y salí de la habitación. Desde el pasillo se podía ver la porquería en la que se había visto convertida la casa. Emmett estaba roncando en un sillón con una pelirroja enredada en sus piernas, otros chicos estaban hechos mierda alrededor de la estancia. No encontré a Alice por ningún lado así que tendría que regresar sola a casa.

Apenas abrí la puerta principal un aire gélido me pegó de golpe. Dios, estaba helando y yo no recordaba donde había dejado la chaqueta. Suspire poniendo los pies descalzos sobre la fría entrada, ponerme los tacones no era ni siquiera una opción. La sensación de entumecimiento no fue nada con lo que sentí cuando vi a Edward sentado unos escalones debajo de mi. Estaba encorvado con la cabeza gacha y el humo sobrevolando a su alrededor. No recordaba haber hablado con el la noche anterior pero no es como que recordara mucho. Pensé en correr hacia el interior de la casa pero no había hecho nada malo. No podía estar enojado conmigo.

-Hey- saludé sentándome a su lado.

Alzó el rostro. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza sin sonreírme. Me ofreció el cigarro y yo lo tome agradecida. La nicotina me ofreció un poquito de vitalidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- pregunté regresándole el cigarro. No lo tomo ni me miro. Tenia las manos entrelazadas con dureza resaltando los nudillos tensos - ¿Estas bien?

\- Estaba recordando el gran espectáculo que diste ayer. ¿Has pensado hacer porno, Isabella? Te iría muy bien. Y sigo aquí por que supuse que el imbécil no te llevaría a casa-

Su respuesta me dejo sin habla. Había volteado hacia mí así que pude sentir el alcohol impregnado en su aliento. Seguía borracho. ¿Había dormido algo desde ayer? Probablemente no. Y sí, comencé a pensar tonterías por que no quería intentar descifrar que había querido decir. ¿Significaban sus palabras que estaba molesto? ¿Celoso? ¿Y por que le importaba como regresaba a mi casa?

-¿Estas enojado?- le pregunté estúpidamente.

Tensó la mandíbula para luego reírse con sorna. Sus ojos daban vueltas como loco. Se puso de pie mirándome desde arriba. Y sentí miedo de el, de la furia que escondían sus puños, de la fina línea de su boca.

-¿Por qué debería estar enojado, Isabella? Es tu problema si decides comportante como una puta cuando estas borracha. O no, tal vez si eres una puta que sabe ocultarlo demasiado bien- gruño.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo pero seguí sin decir nada. No podía negárselo por que era cierto que me comportaba como una puta. ¿Lo era? No lo se. No tenia ni la menor idea en que momento cruzas la raya entre parecer y ser. Lo que no estaba de acuerdo es en que se enojara. ¿Quién era el para enojarse?.

-Tu no eres quien para darme una lección sobre ser puta o no. ¿Qué no te has tirado también tu a la morena?- grité poniéndome cara a cara con el- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Cullen? ¿No se supone que eres mi amigo? ¡No deberías juzgarme! ¡Yo no lo he hecho contigo!

Dio un paso más hacia mi. Nuestras narices estaban a punto de rozarse y pude adivinar cada mota de sus ojos. Calmó la furia que estaba formándose en mi interior pero por su rostro la suya solo aumentaba.

-Tu eres mi problema, Isabella. Desde que llegue a este maldito pueblo has sido tu-

-¡¿Entonces por que no te largas!?- chille empujándolo del pecho.

Note el desconcierto en su mirada mezclado con dolor. Abrí la boca para retirar lo dicho pero la manera en que me veía me hizo cerrarla y querer llorar. Me hizo sentir como la peor de las personas. Edward tiro mi chaqueta negra a mi cara y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más, lo mire subirse a su auto y salir volando por la calle.

Me quede parada al frente de la casa mirando el bulto negro frente a mis pies hasta que el frio comenzó a calarme de verdad obligándome a ponerme en marcha. La grava me lastimaba la planta de los pies pero el dolor era opacado por la presión que sentía en el pecho.

¿Que acababa de hacer?

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas por que en el fondo sabia que tomaría mi consejo, que era probable que no volviera a ver a Edward Cullen.

Y cuanta razón tenia.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Hasta aqui el cuarto capitulo. Lo cierto es que esto no estaba planeado, no era la idea que tenia pero solo salió y como que me gusto el rumbo que podía tomar.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios, quejas, opiniones son más que bien recibidas.**

 **Gracias y hasta la proxima!**


	6. Me without you

_Los personajes pertenecen a la saga Twilight, la trama es de mi autoriza._

Let´s Burn Together

 **Capitulo 5. Me without you**

Es gracioso como la vida puede cambiar tan fácilmente de rumbo. Hace falta una chispa diminuta para que todo vuele por los cielos. Sin embargo, yo estaba consciente de lo que había hecho explotar mi mundo.

Había tardado casi una hora en llegar a mi casa y de no haber sido por unos des madrugados como yo que me ofrecieron aventón hubiese tardado todo el día. Cuando alcance la entrada tenia todo el cuerpo deshecho, tanto físico como emocionalmente, así que imaginen mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Alice sentada en la cocina con un rubio a su lado y Renee preparando desayuno.

-Que bueno que te has dignado a venir a casa, Bella- dijo Renee con una mueca de disgusto. La ignore por que era lo que siempre hacia.

-¿Quién es este?-

Alice se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes. Se había metido con el, eso estaba claro pero no lograba comprender que hacían en mi casa …

-¡Dime que no te lo follaste en mi cama, Brandon!- chillé.

Renee grito alarmada y Alice se rio escandalosamente pegando pequeños golpecitos en el hombro del rubio que tenia las mejillas coloradísimas.

-Claro que no, tonta. No respondías mis llamadas y Jasper me hizo el favor de traerme para ver si estabas bien- dijo Ally entre risas.

-¿Jasper?-

Su nombre se me hacia conocido, lo había escuchado en algún lado pero no lograba recordad donde. El famoso Jasper se puso de pie con una sonrisa tímida. Era altísimo, me preguntó como lo hicieron estos dos, pero aparte de eso era bastante guapo con unos ojos azul cielo y obscuras cejas que contrastaban totalmente con el cabello cenizo.

-Mucho gusto, Bella. Sera que mejor vaya a ver si ya regreso Edward, gracias por el desayuno Renee- dijo sonriendo amablemente a todos los que estábamos en la sala.

Y entonces me cayo como agua fría. Había escuchado su nombre por que Edward lo había mencionado varias veces en nuestras conversaciones; era su mejor amigo.

-¡Voy contigo!- grité corriendo tras de el con Alice pegada a mis talones.

Se detuvo en la entrada trasera rascándose la nuca con una actitud nerviosa. Sabia que me iba a decir. No podíamos ir con él por que nadie iba a la casa de los Cullen sin invitación y nosotras no estábamos invitadas. Probablemente no lo estaríamos nunca.

-Lo se, no podemos ir- dije encogiéndome de hombros- ¿Podrías avisarme si esta ahí? Hemos discutido unas horas antes y yo …-

No pude terminar la frase. Y yo ¿qué? No quería disculparme por que el había dicho cosas horribles provocándome. Yo nada, esa era la respuesta, solo necesitaba saber que no se había ido de Forks y que no tenia pensado hacerlo por que si se iba por mi culpa no sabia que seria de mi.

Jasper me sonrió, le dio un beso a Alice y se marchó prometiendo que regresaría en unos minutos.

-¿Todo bien, Bells?- pregunto Ally mirándome desde su posición en el sofá con las piernas extendidas sobre la mesa de centro.

Parecía tan relajada y contenta. Creo que podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la había visto siquiera molesta. Me deje caer a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa, bonita?- volvió a preguntar acariciando mi cabello.

Suspire. – Creo que me gusta Edward y la he cagado, Ally. Se ha enojado por que me fui con Tim-

-Era Tyler, Bella- rió pegándome un ligero golpecito en la cabeza.

-Lo que sea- gruñí- Me grito que era una puta y yo le grite que se largara.

-¿Y crees que se vaya?-

-No tengo ni idea, Ally- susurre cerrando los ojos.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando escuche unas voces susurrar. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Jasper sentado enfrente de nosotras. Alice dejo de acariciar mi cabello para sonreírme con ternura. Diablos, no. Por favor no.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté con el nudo en la garganta.

Jasper bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza. No estaba en casa.

Edward se había ido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Bella bájate de ahí!- gritó Angie jalándome del brazo.

La ciudad estaba hermosa salpicada de lucecillas amarillas. La aguja espacial sobresalía rompiendo las nubes y quise estar en la punta, encima de todo. Habíamos ido a Seattle por el fin de semana a uno de los departamentos de Mike, llevábamos veinticuatro horas bebiendo sin parar y yo había decidido que era buena idea pararme al borde de la ventana con unos diez pisos por debajo de mi.

-Maldita sea, Swan. Ya basta- rugió Emmett. Después solo sentí una presión en mi cintura, aire bajo mis pies y mi culo siendo aplastado contra el suelo. Chille de dolor.

-¿Qué demonios, Em?- grite intentando ponerme de pie en vano.

-¡Te has estado comportando como una imbécil desde que Cullen se fue!- me grito de vuelta mirándome con rabia- ¡Ni si quiera lo conocías bien, Swan! ¡Nadie en el jodido pueblo lo hizo!

-Yo sí- interrumpió Rosalie con una sonrisa presumida. Eres su prima, idiota.

-Jodanse- susurre tomando mis cosas- Jodanse todos-

Baje corriendo las escaleras intentando no romperme la cabeza. Cuando salí a la calle agradecí el aire fresco que me permitió volver a respirar. Todo esta semana me he estado ahogando. Una semana es todo lo que ha pasado y nadie ha sabido nada de el. Jasper dice que no se llevó nada, podía ver su auto estacionado en la entrada desde mi cuarto.

Emmett tenia razón. Apenas lo conocí pero su ausencia me estaba doliendo horrores. ¿Cómo es posible acostumbrarse tanto a alguien en tan pocos días? Es asombroso como las cuestiones de tiempo dependen de las personas. Edward me hizo sentir más en un mes que otros en años.

-Ahora no, Alice- gemí cuando escuche abrirse la puerta a mis espaldas.

Para mi sorpresa no fue la pequeña pelinegra la que se sentó a mi lado en los escalones. Rosalie arrugo la nariz cuando vio el cigarrillo en mis labios. Gemí aun más fuerte pero ella comenzó a hablar como si no me hubiese escuchado.

-El padre de Edward y el mío son hermanastros pero siempre hemos crecido muy unidos- me miró- Edward es como un hermano para mí por eso se lo difícil que puede ser tratar con él.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?- interrumpí enarcando una ceja. No tenia ni idea con que jugada me saldría Rosalie.

-Por que se que te importa y que tu le importas a el. Su vida no ha sido fácil- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar su celular y comenzar a responder mensajes.

Vaya, esta mujer si que era educada. Venia aquí a hablarme de su primo, que ha llevado una vida difícil por que viajar por el mundo debe ser bastante horrible, y luego se pone a mensajear en mi cara.

-Esta en México- dijo poniendo la pantalla frente a mi. La foto mostraba un mar azul intenso, flotando sobre las olas en una tabla de surf estaba Edward con el torso descubierto, el cabello húmedo pegado alrededor de su rostro y una sonrisa casi imperceptible en la boca.

Mi corazón pego un brinco para luego latir demasiado rápido. Lo sentí en los oídos y en la punta de los dedos. Ahí estaba Edward con toda su belleza. Era solo una foto pero era lo más que había logrado ver de el en estos días. Sin verlo venir comencé a llorar, no con lagrimas silenciosas si no más bien con convulsiones y berridos. Los delgados brazos de Rosalie me rodearon atrayéndome hacia ella.

-Intenta no manchar mi ropa, Swan-

Una mezcla de risa con llanto salió de mi boca. Odiaba a Rosalie pero agradecía el gesto. No me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba a Cullen hasta que vi su rostro de nuevo. Tal vez yo estaba loca o solo era una mala broma de la vida pero lo quería, probablemente lo quise desde el primer día.

-Todo estará bien, Swan. Volverá- me tranquilizó sin soltarme.

Cerré los ojos rezando que las palabras de Hales se convirtieran en profecía.

No lo hicieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el calendario una enorme cruz roja marcaba el final del verano. Lo mire sin pararme de la cama, hoy era el ultimo día antes de regresar al infierno y me debatía entre dormir todo el día o salir. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior por que había tenido la gran idea de visitar el prado. Jamás logre encontrarlo.

Maldito Edward, hasta eso me había arrebatado.

El celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de noche. Contesté con un gruñido. Si seré sincera, siempre que respondía una llamada esperaba escuchar la voz de Cullen. Han pasado dos meses y no ha sucedido.

-¿Has visto el cielo? Es un día hermoso como para ir a La Push. Si dices que si pasamos por ti en media hora- dijo Rosalie al otro lado de la línea.

-Mañana hay clases- respondí cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y?-

-Y Renee no me dejara ir, Rose-

-Ni siquiera le importas, Bella- contestó.

Mire la cruz en el calendario. Dos meses y no ha regresado.

-Tienes razón, márcame cuando estén afuera- y colgué.

Rebusque mis trajes de baño pensando en lo raro que había sido este verano. Había comenzado aburrido para después mejorar considerablemente y después fracasar estrepitosamente. Y lo mejor, Rosalie Hales se había vuelto una gran amiga. Era una perra y una borracha que había aprendido a querer.

Baje con un short blanco a juego con la parte de arriba de mi bikini rojo. El mismo que me había puesto para tomar el sol con Cullen. Joder. Renee estaba en el sillón leyendo el periódico con Phil a su lado. Me recorrió con la mirada torciendo la boca. Le sonreí.

-Eres impresionante, Isabella. A principios de verano pensé que habías madurado pero ya veo que no. Te has dedicado a emborracharte con esos amigos tuyos, no duermes casi nunca aquí y solo te dedicas a hacer nuestras vidas imposibles. ¿Qué pretendes?-

No gritó. No me miró. Lo dijo como si me estuviera comentando sobre el clima o lo que haría más tarde. Phil le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna sin molestarse en apartar la vista de la televisión.

Me encogí de hombros.

– Aun no lo se- respondí dándome la vuelta.

-Es igual a su padre- escuche susurrar a Renee haciendo que Phil respondiera con un _Lo se ._

Me reí por que el no había conocido a Charlie. Yo no me parecía a ninguno de mis padres por que yo ya había aprendido de sus errores. Yo jamás estaría tan podridos como ellos.

Los chicos llegaron a los pocos minutos. Rosalie iba en el asiento del copiloto con Emmett a su lado, no lo admitían pero yo sabia que ahí había algo. Alice y Jasper iban en el asiento trasero. Jasper me caía muy bien pero su presencia siempre me recordaba a Edward.

La Push estaba casi vacía así que Emmett logró estacionar bastante cerca de la orilla. Recordé la foto que me había mostrado Rosalie de Edward en mares mexicanos. No había pasado ni un solo día en el que no me acordara de él.

-Venga, Bella, que es el ultimo día- chilló Ally bailoteando a mi alrededor con dos botellas de alcohol. Jasper la atrajo hacia si tomando un trago del whisky y besándola después. Me daban cáncer ellos dos.

-Si, disfrútenme por que apenas regresemos no los conoceré- dijo Rosalie mirándonos con descaro. Le lance una lata.

-Eres una perra-

-Lo se- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El día paso tranquilo. Bueno, tan tranquilo como podía ser con nosotros. Para el anochecer solo Jasper y yo estábamos de pie. Emmett había tenido la gran idea de beberse una botella de cabeza. Lo logro solo para morir minutos después. Alice bailaba torpemente con Rosalie por la arena.

-¿Puedes manejar tu, Bella?- me preguntó Jasper poniéndose de pie para llevar a las chicas al auto.

Asentí recogiendo las cosas y acomodándolas en la cajuela. Tardamos casi media hora en lograr que se subieran al Jeep. Rose se había acomodado en el asiento del copiloto con los pies sobre el tablero. Si la viera Emmett le daría un infarto.

-Eres una idiota, Swan- murmuró jalándome mechones de cabello.

-Gracias, Hales-

-Hablo enserio. Hombres como mi primo no los encuentras todo los días y tu has hecho que se marche por follarte a otro-

Casi pierdo el control del vehículo cuando la escuche. Las manos se me pusieron rígidas sobre el volante. Mierda, Rosalie. Esta borracha. Es eso. No habla enserio.

-Éramos solo amigos- contesté.

-Claro, solo una idiota no se hubiese dado cuenta como te miraba Edward. Por eso eres una idiota, Swan-

La ignoré subiendo el volumen de la música. Jasper me mando una sonrisa por el retrovisor. Había escuchado la conversación. Nadie hablo en todo el camino. Dejamos a Rose y luego a Emmett quien nos ofreció que nos lleváramos su Jeep, estoy casi segura que no estaba consciente de lo que decía. Jasper me ayudo a llevar a Ally hasta mi cama dónde se quedo murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-No deberías hacerle caso a Rose- comentó Jazz mientras bajamos las escaleras.

-Tiene razón. Hice que Edward se fuera-

Jasper me tomo del brazo guiándome hacia la terraza trasera.

-Espero que tengas cigarros por que yo no- le dije enseñándole los bolsillos vacíos. El se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Bell. No los necesitaremos- respondió alzando un dedo hacia el frente.

Seguí la dirección de su dedo y me quede de piedra.

Todo el jardín trasero estaba iluminado por pequeñas velas que refulgían en la obscuridad y justo en el lindero del bosque estaba Edward. Iba vestido con la misma ropa negra de siempre pero sentí que nunca se les habían visto tan bien como esta noche. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Dos meses sin saber de el y ahora esta aquí parado en mi patio trasero.

-¿Qué diablos?- susurre solo para darme cuenta que Jasper se había esfumado.

Comencé a caminar con las piernas como gelatina. Parecía que todo el alcohol que había consumido en el día se me había subido a la cabeza. Estaba mareada y quería vomitar. Maldita sea Bella, es solo Edward. Parecía distintito. Estaba más delgado, la piel antes pálida lucia un tono bronceado haciendo que sus ojos fuesen más verdes.

-Isabella- saludó con una sonrisa extendiéndome la mano.

La tome sin decir nada. Su calidez afianzo más el nudo en mi garganta; pensé que no volverá a verlo y mucho menos tocarlo. Me arrastro hacia el bosque. Me di cuenta a los pocos minutos. Las piedras, la maleza y los troncos habían sido eliminados dejando un camino perfectamente trazado entre los arboles.

-Jasper me dijo que habías intentado llegar al prado pero no encontraste el camino- comentó sin dejar de caminar- Ese lugar te pertenece a ti igual, quiero que sepas como llegar ahí aun cuando yo no este.

Pensar que se iría de nuevo me lastimó. No quería que se fuera. No quería encontrar ese lugar si no era con él. A los pocos minutos llegamos al prado, estaba tan hermoso como siempre con más velas a su alrededor y el feo mantel negro de aquella primera vez extendido en el centro.

Edward se detuvo girándome hacia él. Lo mire con los ojos desorbitados y abrí la boca para decir algo; cualquier cosa. Negó poniéndome una mano sobre los labios.

-Siento haberme ido sin avisar. No tengo excusas solo que …- tomó aire rascándose el cuello- Desde aquella vez que te vi en el centro no pude dejar de pensar en ti, debí haber sabido que ser amigos no era buena idea y esa noche no pude controlar mis celos.

-Edward no, no sigas- lo interrumpí pero no me dejo continuar. Sus palabras estaban tomando un rumbo que no esperaba.

\- Escucha Isabella: Eres odiosa, amargada, me sacas de quicio cada dos segundos con tu curiosidad pero eres la única persona que me hace sentir cómodo conmigo mismo. No mentiré; soy la clase de persona que suele huir a la primera de cambio pero estos dos meses han sido un infierno sin tu desesperante persona- sonrió acariciándome la mejilla- No me volveré a ir por que no podría pasar un día más sin ver esos bonitos ojos chocolate-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar mis mejillas y empeoro cuando no supe definir si eran de felicidad o tristeza. Mire fijamente sus ojos verdes intentando encontrar falsedad o burla pero solo los halle brillantes y expectantes.

-Ya puedes hablar, Swan- dijo sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro.

Y entonces, sin pensar nada más, lo besé.

He besado más labios de los que quisiera pero ninguno se comparaba a los de Edward. Eran suaves y cálidos con un sabor afrutado. Me derritió al segundo haciendo que posara mis manos sobre su pecho para profundizar más el beso. El me correspondió atrayéndome de la cintura.

Apoyó su frente contra la mía, sentí su respiración sobre la nariz y comencé a llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía creer lo egoísta que me estaba comportando, estaba consciente de que lo que sentía por Edward no era suficiente, que le haría daño, que lo joderia todo pero no podía permitir que se fuera.

-No te vayas- susurré sin lograr mirarlo sintiéndome culpable como la fregada.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**


	7. Los Cullen

_Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Twilight, la trama es mía._

* * *

 **LETS BURN TOGETHER**

 **Cap6. Los Cullen**

Odio la primera semana de clases. Aunque en teoría, la escuela comenzó hace dos días. Yo me había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones extras y quería que siguieran así.

Gemí aventando la pluma que estaba por guardar en mi bolso, la cual reboto contra la pared y golpeó en la cabeza a Cullen.

-Tranquila fiera- dijo apartando la vista del celular.

Me trepé a la cama gateando hasta meterme entre sus brazos intentando husmear en la pantalla de su teléfono. Y digo _intentando_ por que lo bloqueo inmediatamente.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué lo apagas?- reclamé pegándole codazos en las costillas.

-Estaba viendo tus fotos desnuda- contestó cambiando de posición para que quedara presionada entre la cama y su cuerpo.

-No tienes fotos mías-

Edward enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa picara bailándole en los labios. Me encantaba cuando se ponía juguetón, en el mes antes de que se marchara nunca había conocido esta faceta suya, pero durante estos dos días no ha habido más que bromas entre nosotros. Y besos, muchos besos.

-Lo cual es una verdadera lastima- contesto dándome un casto beso en los labios.

Se separó de mi rodando hacia un lateral de la cama. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre por haber pasado la mitad del día acostado viéndome preparar todo para el día siguiente. Dios, este hombre era hermoso.

-Ven aquí- dijo palmeando el lugar a su lado. Negué sacándole la lengua haciendo que rodara los ojos -Que vengas acá, Swan.-

-Oblígame, Cullen-

Entrecerró los ojos mirándome con esa sonrisa ladeada que me encantaba. Comencé a reír apenas se inclinó sobre la cama intentando alcanzarme. Chille pataleando pero no puse resistencia cuando me arrastro por los pies hacia el y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Para, para por favor- grité entre risas.

Deje de retorcerme cuando sentí como me alzaba entre sus brazos para acomodarme sobre sus piernas. Odiaba la facilidad con la que podía moverme, como si pesara menos que una muñeca de trapo. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho respirando su delicioso aroma.

-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo Edward.

La excitación del momento se esfumó dejándome un sabor semi amargo al fondo de la garganta. Desde aquella noche no habíamos hablado del tema y mucho menos habíamos definido nuestra relación. Todos los días había un momento que sentía pánico de que lo hiciera por que no sabia que respondería.

-¿No es muy pronto para pedirme matrimonio?- bromee por que tenia la estúpida idea de que así lo espantaría.

-Esme quiere conocerte- soltó rascándose la nuca.

Suspire aliviada. Esto era bueno ¿no?. Siempre había querido conocer su casa.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunté intentando no dar saltitos al estilo Alice.

-Esta noche-

.

.

Creo que nunca me había cambiado tantas veces de ropa en mi vida. Al fin me decidí por un par de jeans obscuros, una blusa blanca y un cárdigan largo azul marino.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Edward apareciendo en la puerta de mi habitación.

Vestía como siempre y no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi aspecto así que supongo que no estaba tan mal. Asentí tomando las llaves y mi móvil, no le encontraba sentido llevar una bolsa ya que estaría a tres pasos de mi casa.

Ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el camino. La casa era más imponente de cerca. Tenia una terraza trasera parecida a la mía pero en lugar de los colores cálidos, esta era completamente blanca con muebles negros y elegantes pilares custodiando la estructura.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Edward deteniéndose frente a las puertas dobles de vidrio.

-Eso creo- respondí con la voz demasiado chillona para mi gusto.

-Les vas a encantar, como a mi-

Me dio un beso en la coronilla y me guio hacia el interior de la casa. Delante de mi se extendía un estilo de recibidor amplio con un piano de cola negro al centro y al otro lado de este lograba ver la puerta principal. Al frente a mi derecha separada por un pasillo alcanzaba ver la sala de estar un nivel más abajo y a mi izquierda otro pasillo más estrecho.

Un zumbido salió del pasillo de mi derecha haciendo que pegara un saltito. Edward se tensó a mi lado haciendo que me diera un pequeño ataque de pánico al recordar todas las viejas leyendas sobre esta casa.

-Tu debes ser Isabella- dijo una vocecita femenina a la vez que el zumbido se detenía a unos centímetros de nosotros.

Era una muchacha joven no mayor de diesciseis años con el cabello pelirrojo cayéndole en gruesas ondas hasta la cintura, tenia los rasgos delicados casi idénticos a los de Edward, a excepción de los ojos que eran redondos y grises. Un vestido dorado de gaza se extendía alrededor de su delgado cuerpo rozando el inicio de las ruedas de la silla.

-Bella- corregí intentando sonreír lo más amablemente posible sin mirar la silla más tiempo del necesario.

-Isabella, ella es mi hermana menor Marie- presentó Edward mirando con un amor tremendo a la niña.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin; Ed no ha parado de hablar de ti. Mamá ha pasado todo el día en la cocina y eso que no sabíamos si vendrías- comenzó a hablar Marie deslizando la silla de rueda sobre el piso de madera provocando ese ligero zumbido.

Edward me sonrió tímido llevándome con el para seguir a su hermana. Yo estaba más desubicada que un delfín en el desierto. Nunca me había comentado que tenia una hermana, jamás. Tomamos la entrada a la derecha mientras Marie seguía hablando, llegamos un comedor igual de grande que el resto de la casa que que daba al bosque a través de un ventanal enorme mientras que a mi izquierda se podía ver la entrada a la cocina. Todo era blanco y negro con toques de diferentes tonalidades de grises.

-¡Mamá! ¡Edward esta aquí!- gritó Marie mirándome como si fuera la mejor cosa que hubiese visto en días.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora de mediana edad luciendo un vestido esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos verdes. Llevaba el cabello cobrizo recogido en un moño elegante mientras se secaba las manos en una toalla. Me miró con unos ojos amables pero me sentí demasiado informal ante ellas. Debí haberle hecho caso a Alice y ponerme un vestido.

-Madre, ella es Isabella- dijo Edward. La señora sonrió y me atrajo en un abrazo.

-Mucho gusto, Isabella- me dijo con una voz aterciopelada que iba de acuerdo a su apariencia. Era la imagen que se me venia a la mente cuando pensaba en la palabra _mamá._

-Llámeme Bella, Señora- contesté.

-En ese caso, llámame Esme. Me da gusto que hayas podido venir pero me he atrasado en la cocina ¿Por qué no le enseñas la casa, Ed? En lo que Marie y yo terminamos-

Edward rodó los ojos pero asintió. Marie me sonrió una vez más antes de desaparecer tras de la puerta con su madre. Se movía con tal fluidez que si no fuese por el zumbido no se sabría que andaba en sillas de ruedas.

-¿Qué quieres ver primero?- preguntó Cullen mirándome con timidez. Lo note nervioso y casi hace que se me derrita el corazón.

-Lo que quieras, Ed-

-Ni se te ocurra, Swan- advirtió tomándome de la mano llevándome por donde habíamos entrado e ingresando al pasillo de la izquierda.

-Tienes razón, me gusta más Eddy-

Pasamos dos puertas de madera negra hasta detenernos en la tercera a la izquierda. Abrió la puerta invitándome a pasar. Era una habitación amplia con las paredes desnudas en color blanco, una cama al centro y una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un marco; No había más.

-Bienvenida a mi habitación-

Me sentí extraña por el vacío de la recamara, no había nada personal ahí, nada que me dijera que ahí dormía Edward. Jasper me había dicho que no se había llevado nada con el así que deduje que debía estar así desde que llegó a principios de verano. Recorrí el espacio pero no había nada que ver así que me acerque a el y no pude evitar notar la fotografía.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté tomando el marco entre mis manos.

Era una foto muy bonita, aparecía Edward un poco más delgado a la vez que más joven, lucia una sonrisa enorme y el cabello más corto. Al otro lado había un muchacho parecido a el con la piel igual de blanca, el cabello negro y unos bonitos ojos azules. En medio de ellos dos estaba una niña pelirroja con un vestido de princesa que reconocí como Marie. No llevaba ninguna silla de ruedas.

\- Un viejo amigo- respondió Edward quitándome la foto y colocándola en su lugar- Vamos, ya llegó Carlisle.

Le eche un último vistazo a la foto antes de salir tras el, preguntándome que desgracia le había pasado a Marie para acabar en esa condición y por que al ver al _viejo amigo_ algo se había estancado en el fondo del estomago.

-¿Tu padre?-

-Lamentablemente-

En el camino al comedor intente dejar mis malos pensamientos fuera, probablemente solo era mi curiosidad haciéndome una mala pasada. Mi abuela siempre me decía que _"La curiosidad mató al gato"_ y que si seguía así yo podía llegar a ser ese gato. Creo que tenia razón. Cuando entramos al comedor, toda la mesa estaba puesta mientras dos jóvenes de uniforme azul terminaban de poner platos repletos de comida al centro. Sentado en la cabecera de la mesa estaba un señor rubio vestido de traje y expresión dura. La clase de hombre que te impone respeto.

-Padre, Isabella- dijo Edward adentrándose a la sala. Tarde unos minutos en comprender que esa era su presentación.

-Buenas noches, señor- respondí con un hilo de voz. El padre de Edward me miró de pies a cabeza, no de manera grosera o fuera de lugar, fue más bien como una mirada de aceptación.

-Vives en la casa de a lado, ¿cierto?- preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa. Pude notar que tenia un cuerpo fibroso bajo el traje y los rasgos muy parecidos a Edward solo que un poco más duros.

-Si, con mi madre y su esposo-

-Hmm, padres divorciados- comentó haciendo que Edward se tensara a mi lado y en parte yo también.

Todo el pueblo sabia que Charlie nos había abandonado así que no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Esme entró interrumpiéndolo con Marie detrás de ella. Y en el fondo lo agradecí, por lo que sabia de la relación de los hombres de la familia, no hubiese terminado bien.

-Pero que hacen ahí, chicos. Venga, tomen asiento- dijo Esme empujándome tiernamente a una de las sillas.

Al final, Carlisle estaba en la cabecera con Esme a su derecha y Edward a su izquierda. Yo me había sentado a lado de Edward con Marie enfrente de mi. Esme comenzó a servir la comida en los platos y yo me puse de pie tomando el plato de Edward para servirle ganándome una sonrisa de su madre lo que me hizo sonrojarme.

¿Qué diablos haces Isabella? ¡Tu no eres así! Y me regañe a mi misma durante toda la cena por querer agradar a esta familia al precio que fuera.

-Y cuéntanos, Bella. ¿Cómo se conocieron?- habló Marie sonriéndome con picardía. No me había dado cuenta que había una joven morena sentada a su lado y le acercaba el vaso para que ella bebiera.

-Ehh, fue hace unos meses cuando Edward entró a mi casa sin permiso y mi mejor amiga quiso defenderme con una lámpara- bromee.

Esme y Marie se rieron intercambiando bromas sobre la situación pero pude sentir la mirada escrutadora de Carlisle que no sonrió ni siquiera un poco. Vaya, teníamos un publico duro.

-Suena a Edward- dijo él desviando la mirada a su plato. Esme se rió aunque un poco forzado y comenzó a contar anécdotas de cuando era más pequeño.

El resto de la cena paso sin mayor problema. Carlisle se dedico a asentir o secundar los comentarios de su esposa con una especie de gruñido, sin embargo sentí su mirada puesta en mi en varias ocasiones. Edward estaba tenso, no dejaba de apretar mi pierna por debajo de la mesa y, definitivamente, no era la clase de toqueteo que me gustaba.

-Así que este es tu ultimo año, Bella. ¿Vas a quedarte en Washington?- preguntó Marie. La pequeña pelirroja era la única que se veía relajada o quizá era por que no le quedaban opciones.

-Aun no lo se, no he visto los programas-

Carlisle me miro. - ¿Ya sabes que quieres estudiar?-

-Medicina pero aun no se que especialidad-

-Tengo algunos contactos en Seattle, dime si quieres que te recomiende, tienen un programa de internado estupendo. Edward tuvo la oportunidad pero ya sabes, se le da bien arruinar las cosas buenas -

O fue idea mía o fue el apretón que me dio Edward pero parecía que detrás de aquella frase había una doble intención. Lamentablemente, nunca he sido buena leyendo entre líneas pero al parecer él si por que se puso de pie de un golpe haciendo chirriar la silla contra el suelo.

-Creo que Isabella tiene que llegar a casa y ya se ha hecho tarde-

-Yo no…- comencé a decir pero Esme se puso de pie sonriéndome.

-Si, se ha ido el tiempo volando. Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, Bella, sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras-

Me quede aturdida por unos mini segundos. ¿Me corría pero podía volver cuando quisiera? Claro, sin duda lo haría. Sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda empujándome a que caminara.

-Gracias, señores Cullen- murmure intentando sonreír. La única respuesta fue el zumbido de la silla de ruedas tras nosotros.

-Edward …- comenzó Marie colocándose a lado de su hermano, quien solo negó con la cabeza, la cara de ella se entristeció.

-Quizás puedas venir a mi casa un día de estos, Marie. Podemos salir a tomar el sol o algo- ofrecí en un intento de borrar la expresión dolida de sus facciones.

-Me encantaría- respondió con una sonrisa enorme. Le sonreí de regreso y me despedí de ella con la mano.

Apenas puse un pie fuera de la casa, sentí como me quitaban un enorme peso de encima. Es raro la vibra que se mantiene en esa casa como si tuvieras que andar con demasiado cuidado para que no se derrumbe. Esme y Marie son amables y divertidas pero hay algo en ellas que me hacen querer sostenerlas en brazos y decirles que todo ira bien. En especial, Marie, que aun sin conocerla me hizo sentir una necesidad de borrar cualquier sentimiento de amargura.

-Lo siento- susurró Edward cuando cruzamos a mi propiedad.

Bufé. – Te invitare a cenar con Renee para que veas lo que es verdadero drama familiar-

El no dijo nada. Y yo estaba muriendo por saber que le había pasado a su hermana pero no sabia como iba a reaccionar. Cuando llegamos a la entrada lo jale hacia los sillones dónde me acurruque contra él.

-Me la pase bien- murmuré. El suspiro.

-Gracias por aguantar, Swan-

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio solo sintiendo sus latidos contra mi oreja. Me gustaba el aroma que desprendía como a menta y crema de afeitar. Se estaba bien entre sus brazos, demasiado bien, y comenzaba a asustarme. ¿Me estaba enamorando? Y que pasaría si lo hacia. Estaba consciente que no tendría la fuerza para alejarme de Edward a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó separándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos. No me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a mover las piernas inquieta, una mala costumbre.

-Si- y entonces decidí aventarme- ¿Qué le paso a Marie?

Sentí sus brazos tensarse pero no hubo ninguna otra reacción que me dieran pista de lo que sentía. Clave la mirada en sus ojos intentando encontrar tristeza o enojo pero estaban impasibles como si no hubiese escuchado mi pregunta.

-Tuvo un accidente automovilístico hace un año, el idiota que venia manejando hizo que se voltearan- explicó sin que el tono de voz le cambiara. Si yo tuviera una hermana y pasara por algo así ya estaría a moco tendido.

-Es tetrapléjica ¿Verdad?-

-C4- Respondió simplemente sin darme más explicaciones. Esto significaba que no tenia movilidad en absoluto, no podía mover las manos ni mucho menos las piernas, estaba atada a esa silla de ruedas para toda su vida con alguien a su lado que hiciera todo por ella.

-Tan joven- susurré sintiéndome increíblemente triste.

-Ya es tarde, deberías entrar- dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Tengo clases- conteste recordando ese pequeño detalle y entonces me sentí más triste. Jodida escuela.

-Cierto, avísame cuando llegues a casa entonces-

Me dio un beso en la coronilla y se marcho. Las luces de la planta baja estaban ya apagadas así que subí a mi habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Me metí a la cama sin cambiarme, estaba mentalmente agotada. Apenas cerré los ojos la tristeza me volvió a invadir pensando en todo lo que aquel idiota había ocasionado en Marie, tan alegre y guapa.

Me quede dormida pensando en que ojala haya pagado por su error.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Hasta aqui este capitulo, creo que ya voy a empezar a meter como la parte obscura de ambos personajes, la intención principal era que no fuera una historia de amor y creo que estoy cayendo en eso jaja**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Reviews, quejas, opiniones están más que bienvenidos**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
